


Our Little Girl

by grovestep



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 23:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14943455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grovestep/pseuds/grovestep
Summary: This was written in 2013. Do people even...read Glee fanfiction now? I thought I'd post it here because I found it on my old dA account.





	Our Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2013. Do people even...read Glee fanfiction now? I thought I'd post it here because I found it on my old dA account.

"Dance party! Dance party!" A tiny voice shouted in glee. A brunette girl ran around the spacey living room, bouncing eagerly in front of the television. "Papa! Dance party!" She stopped her bouncing, looking to the messy haired, obviously tired man watching her fondly. 

"Elizabeth, we just had one," he said with a laugh.

"Oh, come on, Papa. have another dance party with her," an amused voice called from the kitchen area. 

"I'd like to see you have three consecutive dance parties with out little firecracker," he said, rising from his place on the couch and gathering Elizabeth in his arms. He tossed her into the air, issuing a squeal of delight from the small girl. He caught her as she came back down, kissing her forehead and watching her blue eyes swim with joy. 

"Just one more dance party, Blaine," A head popped around the corner with perfectly coiffed hair, sea foam eyes, and a pouted lip. 

"As you wish, King Kurt," Blaine gave an exaggerated bow, placing Elizabeth back on the ground, "It's not like I can say no to our little princess." He went over to the TV, kneeling down to turn on the appropriate music, but was stopped by a small hand tugging at his shirt. 

"No, Papa, I want Daddy to sing," Elizabeth protested. 

Blaine chuckled, looking at Kurt who was now in the living room taking off his apron. "Did you hear that, Daddy?"

"I sure did, and what does Princess Beth want Daddy to sing?" Kurt asked, plopping down on the floor with his legs criss-crossed. Elizabeth found her way onto his lap, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes in thought. She looked up excitedly when a thought came to her. 

"The pretty one you always sing," she said matter-of-factly.

"Come what May?" Kurt asked, running his fingers through his daughter's hair.

"No, not my lullaby, silly. The one with the bird," Elizabeth said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ah, that one," Kurt nodded, smiling at the memories that flooded his mind. 

"Come over here and dance with Papa, and Daddy will start the song," Blaine said as he stood up. Elizabeth complied, going eagerly up to Blaine and taking hold of his hands. She stepped lightly onto his feet, looking up at him and giving him a bright smile as the words flowed effortlessly from Kurt's mouth. 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise 

Blaine waltzed around the room with Elizabeth balanced on his feet. He kept exchanging loving glances with his amazing husband, recalling the time many years before when he had first witnessed him singing this song at Dalton. When he realized the love of his life was standing right in front of him.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these sunken eyes and learn to see  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to be free 

Blaine's gaze slowly shifted from Kurt to their beautiful daughter. She was the highlight of their lives, now. Although it was tiring having a little one around, it was worth it to wake up every morning and realize he has a loving husband and an amazing little girl. He wondered if things would have been different if he hadn't confronted Kurt and kissed him. Would things have eventually fell into place? Or would he be with someone else entirely? 

_Blackbird fly, blackbird fly  
Into the light of the dark black night_

He dismissed the thought. He belonged with Kurt and no matter what anyone said, he was convinced they would have ended up together under any circumstances. Kurt rose from his place on the floor, walking around the two as they danced around the living room. Elizabeth smiled, stepping off her Papa's feet and tugging him over to her Daddy. She handed off Blaine's hand to Kurt and they both looked confused and amused. "The Kings get to dance too!" Elizabeth said as she carried out her own series of dance moves by herself. 

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_  
Take these broken wings and learn to fly  
All your life  
You were only waiting for this moment to arise 

Kurt and Blaine wrapped their arms around each other, slow dancing around the room with their chins on each other's shoulders. They were reminded of the times spent slow dancing in Kurt's basement, and at prom, and under the stars. They were content with their lives as husbands recalling old memories and caring for their little girl. Suddenly everything seemed perfect as they slow danced and their daughter danced and swayed around them.


End file.
